User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 1: Max Rockantsky (Mad Max Series) vs. Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon Series)
"Max Rockantsky! Main Force Patrol officer, of a post-apocalyptic Austrailia, who is as ruthless as the criminals he pursues, earning him the title of "the Road Warrior"! Martin Riggs! LAPD Officer, who has fought in the Special Forces of the US army, and has been registered as a lethal weapon! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets, and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape... Weaponry Used... Debating... Instead of my usual edged, AN and I will be posting a two to three sentence debate for each warrior. I will represent Max, while AN will represent Riggs. Max Rockantsky will crush Martin Riggs, solely because he was trained in a much harsher environment than what RIggs was used to. In his world, you had to be heartless, since luxuries were extremely scarce, in other words there WAS no diplomatic immunity. It was kill or be killed, and with a shortage of ammunition, Max was brought up to be as accurate as possible. In contrast, Martin Riggs is more lethal than Max Rockantsky, because of his training in the armed forces. In Lethal Weapon, he claimed about killing a target in Laos, that only 8 or 10 people in teh world could've done (Francisco Scaramanga might've been one of them) The only true advantage Max would have over Martin is driving. And this is a battle on foot, so it's no contest, Riggs will come out on top. Common Ground: If you haven't seen The Road Warrior, or Lethal Weapon 1 or 2... watch them, before you get smacked around by a pimp named Slickback. (Lethal Weapon makes a perfect Christmas movie, btw.) Final Fight... The simulation begins on the roads of Austrailia, as Max is seen driving his Pursuit Special. Little does he know, on the top of a plateau, Martin Riggs lays in wait, aiming down the road with his Heckler and Koch PSG-1. The former Special Forces soldier, fires a round, however, Max heard the shot, and swerved in reaction, as the shell went through the passenger side's glass. Knowing he had to stop that car, Martin fired lower, shooting out the rear driver's side tire. Max had spun out of control, until his vehicle stopped in the middle of the outback desert. Martin stood up from his prone position, trying to scout the chance of Rockantsky being alive. Meanwhile, inside the vehicle, Rockantsky reached into the backseat, and grabbed the Mauser Karabiner 98k. He aimed through the driver side door, and managed to shoot out Riggs's rifle, damaging the scope. "Well... someone wants a shot at the title" Riggs says with a smirk, before sliding down to his 1986 GMC Crew Cab. He reaches inside the tailgate, and equips an AK-47. Meanwhile, Max was pursuing him, with his Mauser and shotgun both holstered on his side, as he holds his H&K G3 up. Riggsmeets him off the face of the plateau, as they exchanged fire. Rockantsky fired wildly, however, Riggs was trained to be calm, as he puts a shot into the Road Warrior's abdomen. Rockantsky felt pain, as he ran up and clashed assualt rifles with Riggs, as the two were using them in close combat. Rockantsky managed to get heh AK-47 out of Riggs' hands, as he hits him in teh jaw with the butt of his stock. The Lethal Weapon hits the ground hard, however, he does a sweep kick, knocing Max down, and causing him to lose his assualt rifle. Riggs gets up first, and runs back to his vehicle, as Max was slower at getting to his feet. Riggs ran behind his truck, and reached inside for his H&K MP5A3, as he was covering himself. Max started to open fire with his Mauser C96, He was pickign hsi shots, as Riggs was usign bursts of fire. Rockanstky managed to land a bullet into the left shoulder of Riggs, as he wounded him, to the point where he dropped his gun. Max walked up to him, ready to fire a bullet from his Mauser into Riggs' skull, however, the gun clicked, as it was out of ammunition, due to the shortage of shells in his time period. Riggs saw this as an opening, as hegets up, and starts a fist fight with him. He grabs Rockantsky's arm, and started to flip him over with a Judo throw, however, it was blocked by the Road Warrior. However, Riggs threw him down with an STO takedown, and puts his beretta to Max's face, but before he could fire a round, max threw some of the desert sand into Martin's eyes, and pushed him off. Max started to grapple martin's right arm, however, little did he know, Martin dislocated it at will, to escape, as he kicked Rockantsky away. Riggs aimed his Beretta at Rockantsky's head, and fired, however, Rockantsky reacted just in time, so the bullet merely left a painful graze on his left cheek. max fought the pain, and then struggled for the Beretta, as he used hsi right hand to get the gun pointed away from him. And in a quick-draw, he pulls out his Sawed-off shotgun fro it's holster, and pointed it at Riggs' chest, and fired pellts, which tore apart his lungs and heart. Riggs fell to teh ground, and then said to Rockantsky, before he died... "Thank you" Before being at peace, as his life faded away. Max, still wounded pointed his trusty shotgun into the air and yelled in victory, before commandeering Martin's goods. WINNER: Max Rockantsky Analysis: While Martin Riggs had better training, and more modern weaponry, the harshness of Max's training, and the reliability of his weapons, in addition to his ruthlessness made him slightly stronger. in this bout. Category:Blog posts